This invention relates to air texturing of yarn and, more particularly, to improvements in a fluid jet apparatus used to texture the yarn.
Fluid jet apparatus for texturing yarn usually comprises a conically-tipped yarn guiding tube or needle for introducing yarn into the apparatus, and inlet for supplying pressurized fluid to a chamber surrounding the forward end of the yarn guiding element and a nozzle having a conical entrance through which yarn and fluid leave the jet.